THE BEST SLUMBR PARTY
by XxButterflyMaidenOfHopeXx
Summary: mira invites her friend AND THY PRANK CALL NARUTO GARRA AND OROCHIAMRU!INCLUDING SAUSKE.DONT MISS MY FIRST STORY TELL ME HOW I DID PLEASE


THE BEST SLUMBER PARTY!

mira invited Juju,Clair,Page, and Sammy over for a slumber party. They were playing truth or dare, when it was Juji's turn to dare some one.

Juju Hmm.Mira truth or dare?

Mira: DARE!

Juju: O.k. I dare you to prank call Garra

Mira: NO WAY!

Sammy: you have to. You picked dare!

Clair: why am I here?

Page: you are here cuz you had nothing better to do. That is why I came.

Mira: all right! I'll do it!

(Mira is calling garra.garra hears the phone and picks it up.)

Garra: Hello?

Mira: um yes, is this Garra?

Garra: yes, what do you want? If you are that stupid girl Jamie who keeps calling for me to buy your stupid cookies, I'm gonna kill ya!

Mira: no I'm not Jamie. I am here to tell you that your order of 100 pounds of pickled frog legs will arrive tomorrow and that it will cost ya 5,000 yen.

Garra: WTF? Who the hell are you! I DIDN'T ORDER ANYTHING!

Mira: you don't have to yell! And yes ya did! It says right here on my paper that Neji ordered friken pickled frog legs!

Garra: WTF! WHO IS THIS! I AM GARRA, NOT FREAKIN NEJI!

Mira: oh! Sorry garra! You are right!

Garra: finally! You get it!

Mira: yeah! You ordered fried spiders with cheese! Sorry!

(Garra's monster shukaku is telling him to kill Mira. Lucky they don't know it is Mira. And in the back round page, Juju, clair, Sammy, and mira are laughing so hard that naruto who lives next door heard it.)

Mira: HEY! Garra guess what?

Garra: RRRGGGGG.WHAT!

Mira: your teddy bear is being stolen right now.

Garra: WHAT! I mean I do not know what you are talking about?

Hang on a sec Kankuro is calling me.

Mira: shure he is.

(Garra quickly runs to his room and finds his teddy bear is still there. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG! I'M GONNA KILL WHO EVER IS ON THAT FREAKIN PHONE! DAM! HOW DID THEY KNOW I HAVE A FREAKIN TEDY BEAR? GOD!)

(mira,clair,page,samy ,and juju burst out laughing so much that they are in pain and now mira can barley talk without feeling pain.)

Garra: WHO ARE YOU AND YOU BETTER TELL ME. I WILL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO I'M GONNNA KILL YOU!

mira: I am the muffin man.

Garra: WHAT!

mira: o.k. Ya wanna know the truth.

Garra: YES! YOU IDIOT!

Mira: you have jus been pranked stupid!

Garra: WHAT!

Mira: I thought you would have known since you say you know everything!

Garra:I'M GONNA KILL YA!

(Mira hangs up)

BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!

(Garra gets an anime sweat drop. once Mira hanged up the whole gang could hear an explosion a few blocks down.)

Page: OMG that was so funny!

Juju: that was so funny!

Clair: yeah! She said still laughing.

Sammy: I WISH WE COULD HAVE SEEN HIS FACE WHEN YOU SAID ABOUT HIS TEDDY!

Mira: hehehhhaha, ya I'm good! o.k. Clair truth or dare?

Clair: hhmmm. DARE!

Mira:ok. I dare you to prank call naruto!

Clair: oohhh! Hehehe! Good choice!

(Clair calls naruto and naruto hears the phone and picks it up)

Naruto: HI! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! I WILL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! Who is calling?

Clair: hi, this is the stupid community calling and we have decided that since you are the most stupid person in the village, we want you to be our leader to lead us to be more stupid than you!

Naruto: WHAT!I mean, it is nice to offer but I think you got me confused with sauske.( naruto gets an evil idea.) Yeah! Sauske would gladly like to join your community! After all he is more stupid than everyone!

Clair: wow! You are stupid! Cool! Well we will be leaving one pound of rotten eggs at your door step as a gift!

(Naruto looks out the window and sees Mira,juju,Page,and Sammy all laughing. then he sees Clair on the phone and realized he was pranked called.)

Naruto: Clair I think I wanna join that stupid community cuz I sure fell for this prank call.

Clair: o.k. I'll give em a call! Hehehhaha

Naruto: oh! Shut up! Just wait I'm gonna…………….

(Clair hangs up)

BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!

(Naruto stands there and realizes that Clair hanged up on him." They are never gonna let me live this down. Oohhh! I'm so stupid!GRR I CANT BELIVE THEY DID THAT TO ME!BANGS PHONE BACK ON RECIVER")

Clair: that was a little lame since he figure it out.

Juju: yeah but that joke about the stupid community was killer!

Mira: I totally agree!

Sammy: we should do someone again!

clair: Juju truth or dare!

Juju: truth!

Sammy: oh come on do a dare!

Julia: o.k., Clair dare me!

Clair: I dare you to sauske and tell him you like him!

Juju: WHAT! I thought we were doing crank calls!

Clair: hey, this is truth or dare, not prank call game!she grined

Juju: I wont!

(Sammy quickly dials sauske's phone # and gives the phone to Juju.)

Juju: I'm not gonna….

(She was caught off by sauske)

Sauske: Hello?

Juju: um hi!

Sauske: Juju is that you?

(Juju thinks: OH CRAP! HE NEW IT WAS ME!)

Juju: yeah it's me.

(Sauske likes Juju but he never told her)

Sauske: what do you want?

Juju: um…uummm…I wanted to say that I…… I…..

Sauske: yes?

Juju; I LIKE YOU!

BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

(Juju hangs up.)

Sauske: Hello?

(Sauske is stunned cause he likes Juju. " Why couldn't I say that I like her? Dam! I'm such a loser!)

Juju: OMG GUYS! I can't believe I did that. You guys are so mean.

Clair: it wasn't that bad. Hehehehahahh

Sammy: hehehehhahahah, ya you'll live!

Mira: besides he told me he liked you!

Juju: really

Mira: yep! But don't tell him I told you! Or he will get mad at me.

Page: hehehehehhahahahaahahahaa.wow.lol

Juju: well Sammy it's your turn. Truth or dare?

Sammy: dare!

Juju: well I dare you to ask Orochimaru out!

Sammy:o.k, fine I will. If that is the best you can come up with ju-ju? We all know I'm the queen of dares.

Mira: yep

Clair: how could we forget?

Page: ya, especially after what happened last sleep over at ju-ju's house.(Sammy calls orochimaru)

Orochimaru: Hello?

Sammy: Well hello sexy man!

(Mira,Page,Juju,and clair burst out laughing,

Blair:"shh, guys your gonna ruin it!")

Orochimaru: who are you!

Sammy: I'M A STALKER! I've been watching you seeing how sexy you look.

Orochimaru: how did you get my phone #

Sammy: it is in the phone book and so is your address. So how about we go out? Huh?

Orochimaru; Sorry, I don't go out with weird people who stalk me.

Sammy: I know you want me.

Orochimaru: if ya call me again I will find you and enjoy killing you.

BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

(Sammy hangs up)

Orochimaru: Hello? Hmmm, oh well

(Every one is laughing at what Sammy had said to Orochimaru.)

Mira: Sammy you're a genius! Hahahheheheheheh

Sammy: you know it!

Clair: yeah. Heheheh!

Page: wow, but you were supposed to ask him out, not scare him!

Juju: she did but in a weird way so I guess it counts.hehehehhahah!

Sammy: all right! Who should I dare? We haven't done page so page I dare you to………..hhmmm…lets try a different dare. page I dare

you to..cal the pizza man and 5 large anchovy pizzas

Clair: that's not a dare.

Page: that's lame! I BET YOUR JUST HUNGRY

Sammy: I wasn't done. Tell the pizza man to deliver the pizza to Neji's house. He hates anchovies.

Mira: that is a good one but it is little kids stuff.

Sammy: fine! Instead of daring Page, I dare you totell garra that you like him! And tell him you pranked called him.

Mira:face blushes I think we all are tiered lets just go to sleep.

Juju: yeah. I'm tired. Night, night.

Clair: I'm gonna hit the hay too.

Page:I'm going to sleep since everyone is I guess.

Sammy: man you guys are chikens. Hello? Are you listening?

(all the others are asleep.)

Sammy: fine I'm going to bed!

THE END!


End file.
